Me viniste a rescatar
by Belly89
Summary: Cuando todo era perfecto, aparecio él y destrozo mis sueños, cuando desparecio y todo iba bien de nuevo, regresa para que? a rescatarme a mi o para que lo rescate a él? Una historia de sacrifios, confusiones y amor.


**CAPITULO 1**

Podía sentir la música con cada movimiento, sabía que ninguna otra cosa en la vida podía ser tan especial para mí como poder expresarme en la danza, eso era algo que increíble, no solo poder deleitar a un público, sino representar un papel demostrar sentimientos con mis movimientos me sentía en las nubes era lo mejor del mundo, pero ningún sueño dura para siempre y aquí estaba en una cama de hospital recibiendo noticias que cambiarían para siempre mi vida, pero no importaba yo sabía que la culpa era de él un ser despreciable y sin sentimientos que no se merece ni siquiera ser nombrado en mis pensamientos.

MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUES ….

- Mami tengo sueño.

Lo sé cariño ya llegamos a casa solo faltan unas cuadras. Era increíble ver como mi hijo crecía día a día, ya hoy cumplió 2 años veníamos de casa de mi amiga Ana quien había hecho un pastel para su hija y otro en honor de Danny.

Ana y su esposo eran los mejores amigos hoy era cumpleaños también de mi ahijada Elizabeth una niña muy linda, recuerdo como cuando estaba en las clase prenatales los conocí eran padres primerizos y estaban muy nerviosos, estaba sentada junto a ellos cuando la instructora nos presento un video horrible sobre como seria el parto casi les da un ataque al corazón y no pude evitar que una carcajada se me escapara, pero eso sirvió para que ellos se sintieran mejor ellos no entendía como yo que era madre primeriza y soltera podía estar tan tranquila viendo ese video, pero la verdad es que yo había hecho de ayudante de enfermera voluntaria en un hospital hacia algún tiempo y había presenciado algunos partos y a pesar de que las madres gritaban y sufrían después era como si les borraran la memoria pues olvidaban el dolor y una sonrisa era tatuada a sus rostros cuando sostenían a sus criaturas en brazos.

Desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos inseparables ellos me apoyaron mucho pues mis padres había fallecido meses antes de enterarme que estaba embarazada y mi única hermana vivía al otro lado del continente, ella me había ofrecido que vaya a vivir con ella y su esposo pero yo sabía que ellos ya tenían suficiente gastos con sus dos hijos pequeños.

Hoy era domingo pero mañana seria un día muy cansado pues tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo por la mañana en un colegio daba clases de ballet, antes de quedarme embarazada era una bailarina con un futuro prometedor, pero lamentablemente mis padres murieron y no me pudieron seguir apoyando, pero sin embargo tenía una beca para instruirme en una de las mejores academias donde también teníamos contratos para presentar obras importantes y que reunían bastantes personas como espectadores, después de unos meses conocí al hombre que cambio mi vida para siempre era imposible pensar en él y no sentí un odio que nacía desde el fondo de mi corazón, el amor que le tuve en algún momento era ahora un resentimiento que estaba arraigado en mi alma.

Pero a pesar de todo mi hijo era otra cosa totalmente diferente, para mi Edward era solo un donante esperma que no merecía ser llamado padre.

Mientras estacionaba el auto veía como mi hijo estaba ya dormido en su sillita, era muy triste saber que solo tenía tiempo los fines de semana para pasar con él, pues después de mis clases en el colegio debía ir a la oficina donde trabajaba de asistente administrativa, yo era contratada para un puesto rotativo, si alguien salía de vacaciones o tenia baja por maternidad yo debía reemplazar a esa persona como entraba después del almuerzo que era cuando salía del colegio debía quedarme hasta cerca de las 8 de la noche por suerte Ana me hacia el favor de recoger a Danny a las siete de la guardería y lo tenía listo para ir a dormir cuando yo lo pasaba recogiendo de su casa.

-hasta mañana tesoro, que sueñes con los angelitos-

-chao mami te quiero-

-y yo a ti pequeño-

Después de ducharme rápidamente me dedique a dejar limpia mi ropa para la oficina pues mañana era lunes y por lo general era un día de ir con ropa más formal que contraste de la ropa deportiva en el colegio a el traje en la oficina, mientras terminaba de planchar el traje escuche el teléfono corrí a contestar pues no quería despertar a Danny.

-Hola –

- Hola cariño, como estas me has extrañado –

- Eh, Jake hola claro que te extrañe, debiste haber venido conmigo a casa de Ana la pasamos muy bien-

- Si quería ir preciosa, pero sabes que hoy domingo debía llevar a mis padres a casa de mi hermana para su fiesta de compromiso-

-Si Jake lo sé, es solo que con esto de que tengo dos trabajos ya no tengo tiempo de que nos veamos, pero cuéntame cómo salió todo, que opinan tus padres de tu futuro cuñado.-

- Que te digo Bells, ellos quedaron encantados con el tipo y estoy seguro que si te conocieran en persona quedarían fascinados contigo y Danny.-

-Ya si tu lo dices, pero no creo que tu madre sea muy feliz de que tu novia sea una chica que es madre soltera.- se escucho silencio a través de la línea -Eh Jake estás ahí-

- Si cariño, solo que entonces, quieres decir que tu respuesta es sí, aceptas ser mi novia.-

- Si Jake tu eres un gran hombre y Danny te quiere mucho, he pensado en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón yo debo darme una oportunidad para ser feliz y encontrar un hombre que me quiera y que yo pueda querer.

-Oh Bella, como no puedo estar en este momento en frente tuyo y darte un gran beso, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que quieras ser mi novia y por mi mama ni al caso, yo les he hablado mucho de ti y ella está deseando conocerte, quiere saber quién es la chica que tiene en las nubes a su hijo.-

-Bueno creo que más después puedo conocer a tus padres, por ahora será mejor que encontremos algo de tiempo para poder vernos.-

-Si Bells quería decirte que te parece si paso después del colegio a verte vamos a almorzar y luego te llevo a la oficina-

-Recuerda que yo ando en mi carro y apenas y tengo tiempo de almorzar, pero que tal si nos encontramos en el Mc Donald que está en la misma calle de la oficina, ya sé que no es una comida muy saludable pero es más rápido que ir a un restaurant.

-Perfecto querida mañana nos encontramos ahí, te quiero cielo un beso nos vemos mañana.-

-Otro beso para ti Jake hasta mañana.-

Si Bella Swan es tiempo de que pienses en ti misma eres joven con 22 años tienes derecho a encontrar un hombre que te ame y sea un padre para Danny. Con ese pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Señorita Bella, usted cree que de grande yo podre ser una bailarina tan buena como usted-

Por supuesto Nessi, tu apenas tienes 7 años y eres una bailarina muy buena, veras que con mucha practica serás una gran bailarina, pero recuerda que no debes descuidar tus estudios.-

Si lo sé señorita Bella, mi papi también me dice lo mismo que debo hacer mis deberes, pero él nunca está en casa para ayudarme.-

Bueno pero de seguro tu mami te ayuda mucho-

No, ella no puede ayudarme, murió hace unos años.-

Oh, lo siento cariño no quería que te pusieras triste.-

No importa, mi abuelita Esme me dice que ella está en el cielo y desde ahí me cuida, bueno tengo que irme mi tía me va a pasar recogiendo para ir de compras, chao señorita Bella –

Chao Nessi –

Qué triste que Nessi no tuviera a su mamá, ella sin mama y mi Danny si su papá, que injusta es la vida unos niños que no tienen culpa de nada son siempre los que acaban pagando los platos rotos de los actos de los adultos.

Después de cambiarme en tiempo record, gracias a que este era un colegio muy caro y tenia duchas y vestidores incluso para los maestros del área de teatro, ballet, y otros deportes, aparte el sueldo que me pagaban era muy bueno, otra cosa que agradecer a Ana pues una amiga de ella era la directora de colegio y gracias a ese contacto había podido conseguir una entrevista de trabajo, ya que después de que mi bebe cumpliera los cuatro meses yo ya estaba lista para trabajar y el colegio justo había decidido dar clases de ballet, así que con una clase de demostración y el hecho de que tenia a mi favor que yo era mamá y sabría tratar con paciencia y cariño a las niñas, el trabajo fue todo mío.

-hola cariño, estas muy guapa con ese traje-

-Gracias, Jake eres muy adulos creo que por eso me convenciste de ser tu novia-

- Vaya y yo que pensaba que aceptabas ser mi novia porque yo soy muy guapo y sabias que serias la envidia de muchas chicas.

- Muy gracioso Jake, pero si te digo que eres guapo no entraría tu ego en este local-

Después de pedir una ensalada para mi con un té y una hamburguesa para Jake comimos rápidamente, tuvimos una conversación trivial, pero yo estaba ansiosa sabia que al final de la comida Jake quería hablar ya seriamente sobre nuestro noviazgo.

Tal como imaginaba despues de comer tuvimos tiempo para ir por un helado en la esquina donde había un pequeño parque nos sentamos un momento en un banco viendo como unos niños jugaban en una caja de área.

Bella –

Jake – je je je vaya estamos sintonizados, dale tu primero.

Mira yo se que tu eres un gran hombre y de verdad siento mucho cariño por ti, por eso acepto ser tu novia, se que poco a poco puedo llegar a amarte como el gran hombre que eres, porque en este tiempo no solo te has ido ganando mi afecto sino el de Danny también y eso es algo que he tomado mucho en cuenta, sé que no muchos hombres aceptan estar con una mujer que tiene un hijo, como en mi caso.-

Cariño, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho y si tu quieres que vayamos poco a poco pues yo estoy más que dispuesto a lograr que me ames perdidamente y que en un futuro aceptes ser mi esposa Bella, yo te quiero a ti y a Danny en mi vida se que el papa de Danny te hizo mucho daño, pero danos una oportunidad y veras que lograremos se muy felices los tres.

Claro que si Jake, te aseguro que en todo este tiempo que has estado con Danny tú has sido más padre para el que el hombre que lo concibió y eso hace que te quiera cada día más.-

Mientras hablábamos, Jake había puesto sus manos en mi rostro y me miraba directamente a los ojos como para asegurarse que todo lo que decía era cierto, y yo sentía que de verdad podía confiar en él, después suavemente acerco sus labios a los míos, cuando hicieron contacto sentí todo el cariño que él me quería demostrar y trate de demostrar cuanto sentía yo por él, aunque me era difícil darme cuenta que a pesar de todo nunca un beso de Jake sería como un beso de Edward y me sentía peor todavía y muy ruin por comparar a Jake con ese hombre que tanto odio.

Cuando nos separamos abrace a Jake y me prometí a mi misma nunca más compararlo con ese recuerdo tan ruin que tengo.

Después nos levantamos y sentí que alguien gritaba mi nombre después vi a Nessi, que se acercaba corriendo donde estábamos Jake y Yo.

-Hola señorita Bella, el es su novio.-

-Hey Nessi, hola, si este es Jake mi novio, y tu como así estas por aquí-

-Es que estoy con mi tía, ella está ahí en la esquina comprándome un helado, mi papa no viene a recoger aquí en el parque, por cierto señorita Bella está usted muy guapa con ese traje.-

-Gracias nena, bueno ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana en el colegio, adiós.-

-mientras me alejaba con Jake vi como una mujer muy guapa con el pelo en puntas se acercaba a Nessi esa, debía ser su tía y no sé porque me recordó a alguien.

- Así que señorita Bella, ya ve que no solo yo pensó que estas muy guapa hoy.-

-Gracias Jake, bueno creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos me despedí con un casto beso y entre al edificio donde estaban las oficinas de mi trabajo.

Después del trabajo pase por casa de Ana quien me felicito por mi noviazgo con Jake, le di un beso a mi pequeño y a la pequeña Elizabeth, Salí de casa de Ana sintiéndome extrañamente feliz, sabía que ella es una gran mujer y cuidaba muy bien de mi mayor tesoro.

Mami te quedo mucho –

Y yo a ti tesoro, ya vamos a casa se que tienes sueño-

Aja-

Como era costumbre llegamos a casa acosté a mi pequeño y estaba tan cansada que ni se me paso por la mente hacer algo para cenar, me tome un vaso de yogurt y me fui a dormir, además no estaba mal pues después del embarazo había recuperado mi figura rápidamente y las clases que daba en el colegio me mantenían en buena forma y no siempre me saltaba la cena.


End file.
